The Polymorphes Felyx & Hunt
by The Goddess Of Comfort
Summary: Little girl, Subject C-Clara, is adopted by the village Chief, Quinn, from a harsh life in her prison cell. She barely remembers her past. She only remembers the boy that fed her one night when she was hungry. Will she find out what sets her apart from the other villagers? Other humans? Or will she perish in the attempt to find her name?
1. Chapter 1

The sweet fragrance of berry tea wafted through the slits of the prison. Footsteps on packed dirt was heard. Two eyes blinked out of the darkness. A gasp escaped the poor girl's lips. She immediately bit her lip, drawing blood. Despair and hopelessness flitted across the parts of her face that was still visible under the dim light. The thought _'No use'_ ran over and over in her mind. _I'm going to die_ , she thought bitterly. The footfalls stopped. A shadow blocked the only source of light in her stone cell that was streaming through stone bars.

"Hello?"He whispered. His eyes squinted and scanned the dark room, finally landing on the badly bruised body of the girl.  
"Are you alright in there?"He asked, trying to press his face as close as possible to the bars. The girl only whimpered, pulling her legs closer to her face, biting her cheek to stop a cry when the metal rope cut into her left wrist and tore the red, raw skin. The concern on the young boy's face was evident. He disappeared from view. A few moments later, he popped up and tossed a smooth oval object. The girl flinched, expecting rocks like what the other villagers would throw. When the object just bounced off her head onto her lap, she was surprised. _It's not a rock?_

"It's a loaf of bread. I thought you looked hungry, so..."He gestured to the girl. She stared at the loaf. She kept staring. Staring... And pounced on the loaf like a ravenous beast. While eating, she realised the cell was getting a bit brighter. She turned towards the bars to find the unknown boy getting ready to leave. She quickly opened her mouth to say something.

"Th- Thank you,"She rasped, voice cracked and high-pitched from lack of use. She wiped her mouth on the poor excuse of a piece of clothing and only succeed in smudging the dirt all over her face.

"You're welcome, Wolf Girl!"The boy said in a rather teasing tone, happily using the nickname he oh-so "brilliantly" thought of while watching the prisoner gulping down chunks of bread. He waved and disappeared. The dirty girl looked on forlornly at the spot where the free meal came from.

From that day onwards, she always stayed awake, every night without fail, to wait for the welcomed company of the boy, wishing that she could just to listen to him and have a friendly person to stay with. However, the boy did not return, and when he did, the girl was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A month after the fateful visit from the Boy With Bread, as the little girl named him, an important figure came to the prison grounds. He stepped gingerly and carefully, as if the prison dirt might soil his shoes.

"For the last time, John, I must have one of them!"  
"But sir! They are highly dangerous criminals!" the guard argued.  
"I need them to prove my point that I, the village chief, can control such vile animals!"

"Alright, sir. Take the big ones. They have muscle, but not an ounce of brains. The small ones are cunning. You must not let them outwit you,"the lowly guard, John, advised. The chief growled, as if he was not used to being told what to do, which he probably wasn't.  
"I am village chief. I decide which of these prisoners I want for my regrow program, not you!" With that, he struck John across the face, leaving a red angry mark that would develop into a big bruise. John wisely lowered his head submissively. Then, as if to prove his point, the chief cast his eyes on the last prisoner in the last cell.

It was a girl with white rags that barely and properly covered her. Her left wrist were bound to the stone wall, with steel like ropes that cut into her flesh. She was slumped against the wall, barely alive, unconscious. She was only a bit older than 5-years-old. The chief pointed one crooked finger at the girl and sneered.

"I want it."  
"Sir, are you crazy? She is very dangerous! Do not be deceived by her innocent, childlike body! She cannot be trusted!"John insisted, taking hasty steps away from the girl's cell. He felt the chief's sharp eyes on him. John swallowed the spit gathered in his mouth.  
"Yes, sir. I will follow your orders," John said finally. He grabbed the key from his belt and unlocked the numerous locks on the stone door. With great effort, he pushed it open and yanked the girl to her feet. She just crumbled, like bread that is overcooked. The chief gestured to the guard to pick her up. John wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and roughly pulled the girl up.

"It is beautiful. What was its name?" the chief muttered, dragging his fingers across the girl's pale face.  
"Her- I mean it's- name was Subject C, also known as Clara," John said.  
"Clara... tsk tsk. My new adopted daughter should have a special name. Felyx, maybe?"  
"Lucky, sir?" John scratched his head, very puzzled.  
"Yes, as she is lucky to be chosen for my experiment." The chief threw his head back and guffawed. John nervously laughed. He started to pity Subject C, who would now have to live with that monstrosity. He wrinkled his nose discreetly and although he didn't really want to, prayed to Arceus for the little girl's sake.

* * *

 **Felyx**

 **It was a cool afternoon.** Felyx was roaming the streets of the village-town, as tourists often called it. The village-town was partially deserted, only a coupe of people walking around, minding their business. She was dressed in a comfortable blouse and a knee-length pleated skirt, with a simple sling bag that was weighing her left shoulder down.

"Hello, Felyx, dear! Would you like some tea? I made your favourite," Mrs. Meloen called, waving from her porch chair. The widow had her beautiful white hair tied up in a bun, and a couple of pens stuck into her bun. Her ever present smile was reflected back, Felyx's white teeth flashing for the briefest of moments.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Meloen. I have business to do for Uncle Quinn," Felyx pleasantly replied back. Mrs. Meloen's wrinkled hand waved at her, grinning good-naturedly back at her. Felyx turned her back to Mrs. Meloen, and retreated into the familiar darkness of a building, following her daily route that would lead her to Mr John's house, a retired guard. Felyx lightly stepped on the ground, trying not to make any noise, as it would only bounced off the walls to make eerie echoes that spooked her to this day. She gaily pranced through the spacious alley, swinging the sling bag that could knock a grown man over with one hit.

 ** _Squeak! Squeak!_** Felyx halted abruptly, tilting her good ear to locate the sound. _No mistaking it, that's the sound of rubber against pavement_ , Felyx confirmed, whipping around to discover the source of the noise. She breathed in deeply. Among the refreshing scent of crushed leaves, soil and Mrs. Meloen's Berry Tea, a sharp odour made her wrinkled her nose. _Humans!_ Her heart raced. Felyx had heard about men robbing children of all ages in the cover of darkness. She clutched her bag protectively, determined not to lose the contents in her bag.

"Come out, whoever you are!" Felyx said bravely, ready to defend her precious item with her life, if she had to.

A menacing laugh rang in the semi-enclosed space. Three figures loomed into Felyx's line of sight. They easily blocked off the small girl's only path to her destination. She growled softly, clenching handfuls of her bag, unwilling to take the long road to Mr John's home.

"Go away! I have nothing!" Felyx cried, desperately trying to hide her bag, only to have it slipping through her fingers. The bag crashed to the ground. Thankfully, it's contents did not spill. As Felyx was about reach out and snatch her bag from the floor, the bigger of the three boys stepped on her left fingers. The scream of agony ripped through the air. And to make it worse, one of the other boys nonchalantly kicked dirt onto the poor eleven-year-old. When the boy placed more pressure on Felyx's hand, she yelled, her voice covering the sickening sound of broken bones. Felyx whimpered, cradling her left hand as soon as it was released from the vice grip of the rubber boot. Pain blasted through her whole arm, making it impossible for Felyx to think properly.

"Sweet girl, we ain't here for your precious bag. We're here for you! Word on the street is that you have a special talent, ain't that right, Chief's niece?" the big guy drawled, almost lazily raising his enormous boot to squash Felyx's other nimble hand as well.

Out of the blue, there was a howl and a boy landed on fours in front of Felyx.

"Go on! Shoo! Leave the girl alone. She is of no value. I have been keeping tabs on her ever since Chief Quinn announced her as his niece. Hell, the only thing precious about her, is how fragile she is. Go on, and bother Rich Kid Tommy instead. I hear he's down the lane, loaded with cash today," Felyx's so-called protector told them, flicking his head in the direction the mean guys appeared from. They raised an eyebrow in unison.

"You watch out, West Hunt. One of these days, you ain't gonna be round to protect this purdy gurls no more," the third boy finally opened his mouth. They walked backwards, all frowning, as they admitted defeat to this West Hunt. _Who in Celebi's beautiful garden is he?_ Felyx, although grateful for his intrusion could not shake off the aura of mystery on the guy, and it left her with her hairs on end.

"You alright over there?" The boy asked, reaching out to help Felyx up. She glared at his hand and slapped it away with her right.

"I was fine," Felyx sniffed, not able to get heads or tails of her situation. She was curious, and to be honest, a bit suspicious, of this male, who had helped her without even knowing her. Living around a powerful and influential politician made her wary, years she spent sniffing out food from the streets made her slow to trust. It did not help that this West Hunt guy looked similar to Uncle Quinn, said politician.

Felyx attempted to stand, but upon having Ménière's disease in her left ear, standing up with one hand was an impossible task. Dizziness overwhelmed her, and the pavement where she sat had an imprint of her bottom on it.

"Oof!" Felyx let out a puff of hair upon impact. The boy in front of her burst out laughing. Half crying from laughter, he firmly grasped Felyx's right hand, paying no mind to her refusal for help, and tugged so hard, Felyx felt her limb might pop out of her socket. She was helped to her feet and without as much of a thank you, Felyx scooped her bag up and ran away, careful not to move her dominant hand a lot. With every step,

Felyx's heart pounded, and fear coursed through her veins, enabling a her legs to run faster. _Who IS he? What did he mean by keeping tabs on me?_ Her "cowardliness" was justified. If a total stranger told you he had his eye on you, you would have just scurried away, or even kick him where the sun rarely shines and then scamper. _Never mind!_ Felyx scolded herself. She burst into the light, gasping for air, sides throbbing and dizzy from lack of oxygen. She sprinted all the way to Mr John's place and stood, boiling in the sun, steadying her nerves for what lay ahead, no, beyond the heavy oak door.

She placed her right hand on the door, with her shoulder resting on the door, and relied on her body weight, which was not much, to ease the door open.

"Mr John! It's Felyx! Please don't kill me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Felyx**

 **Her shout did nothing whatsoever to prevent the frenzy that ensued.** An old man, probably in his sixties, grabbed a fruit knife conveniently placed on his table and lunged towards Felyx. His eyes were gleaming and unfocused, filled with madness that set Felyx hair on it's end. His unkempt hair was all over the place, and his beard was a white rabbit clinging for life at his chin. The mud speckled clothing he wore seemed to be a bit baggy for his frame, though, and there was a subtle clink-clink of metal against metal coming from somewhere on his person.

"Yaaaaaaaaar!" Mr John yelled, ready to strike at Felyx. The knife was poised above Mr John's head, making it very easy to penetrate through layers of skin to kill by severing an important part of the body. At the possibility of facing imminent death, a primal force awakened in Felyx. When the knife made it's descend, Felyx dodged to her left, grabbed the hand holding the knife with her right hand, and used it's momentum to bury itself in the attacker's thigh seamlessly. **[Sorry, I couldn't resist. This is one way to defend yourself against attackers in real life. This is a very simple dodge, that only works when someone is trying to stab you with the knife from above. And you will not get arrested for this. Unless you have a black belt in martial arts... Like I do! :'(]**

Felyx realized a bit too late that she had injured her attacker, which she was unwilling to do at first.

"Oh, my stars! Mr John! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-" Felyx flung her hands into the air as words failed her, wincing as her broken hand was flailed about. She swallowed her tears and unspoken words, bowing her head, bracing herself for a barrage of attacks, including curses, from the old Mr John, only to receive a light pat on her head.

"Oh, no, my dear. It is I, who am sorry. I thought it was another mugger, like that time when you visited in the evening. Come now, this old codger faced worse than a small stab to the thigh. Your hand, however, it looks serious. Look, it's already swelling," Mr John noticed, reverting back to his civil, regular self in a heartbeat. The fact that Mr John had such personality issue unnerved her more than Mr John attacking her. She followed Mr John to the bathroom, but not before she set her precious bag down by the dining room.

Mr John hobbled over to the towel rack, which Felyx reluctantly admitted, looked a lot cleaner than the old man himself. Mr John then proceeded to remove clothing after clothing, finally reaching a thin layer of shiny material. Felyx leaned in to scrutinize the interesting choice of clothes.

"Is that..." Felyx muttered in awe.  
"Yes, my dear. It was once a part of a Metang. When it died, the leftover metal was so much it was made into meaningless chain-mail, which ended up saving my thigh from your reflexes." As Mr John eased the chain-mail off, Felyx noted that the fruit knife had only gone through the inch think layer of clothing served as protection, and the mail prevented most of the knife from cutting flesh. There was only a scratch where the knife would have pierced. Blood still oozed weakly through the wound. Mr John quickly wrapped it tight around his thigh, a makeshift bandage. He then swiftly proceeded to soak the other towel in cold water. He quickly removed the cold towel and gently wrapped it around Felyx's left hand. He moved with such precision that Felyx suspected he had to do that a lot of times. Her mouth unconsciously let out a hiss as Mr John moved her wrist. It throbbed with a pain so ferocious, it felt her hand was dipped in acid and let to burn.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Just let it rest. Now, tell me, why are you here? I feel like you have a dual meaning to your visit,"Mr John pressed Felyx. She hesitated, bowing her head in thought or embarrassment no one will know. She finally looked up.

"When I was on my way here, three people hurt me and a boy had to intervene. I wasn't able to defend myself. I want to learn from you. I've heard from Uncle Quinn that you served as a prison guard-"

 **John**

When I heard what she said, my face burned with shame. This sweet girl was under the cell I looked after while I was forced to serve as a guard in prison. I remember that single grueling year with her. Every time I passed her cell for the first few weeks, she would look at me balefully, and pierce a hole through my heart with those violet eyes. She never looked angry or even miserable. She always stared at me, almost disappointed, like a mother softly reprimanding a child. That was what made me fearful. I have heard... stories about her kind, and their ability to twist emotions and minds. I was frightened that she might trick me into letting her out. I also heard little snippets of my superiors' conversation during breaks, and obviously, this sweet little girl, Subject C, Clara, would go for testing in two years time in a lab far far away from the main city. Then, disaster struck. Village-Chief Quinn grew lonely and slightly delirious, he lost his control over the city. The people were starting to rebel, bringing and raising the banned Pokemon. It caused an uproar in Quinn's house. He felt that he was losing his touch, and his mind, mind you, over the people and decided to subdue and train a dangerous criminal to be a regular meek citizen. By then, Clara seemed much more hopeful than she usually was, always facing the window, like she was waiting for someone. Fear zapped me like a lightning bolt. What if she had contacted someone else outside of the prison grounds? What would happen if her kind stormed the city and turned everyone against themselves. So when the Chief came, I cautioned him about the dangers of small, witty people, and tried to tell him to choose a burly man, someone who was not the sharpest sword in the scabbard. I was scared, scared that if Clara was set free, she would have revenge on us, on me, with an army of her kind. I retired after Quinn took her home, making sure to erase my existence from the world, pretending to be a crazy old man who had a hard, battle-weary time in the army. But two years later, Quinn found me, and as punishment for "talking back to him and questioning [his] authority", he made sure he sent untrusting seven-year-old Felyx to me everyday, every week, at the same hour. Thankfully, she seemed to have lost all of her memory before the age of 6, and although she was wary of my presence, probably having a sense of familiarity to me, she gradually warmed up and soon, she enjoyed my company, the feeling being mutual.

"And- Mr John?Is everything alright?" A soft voice called me back to reality. Felyx was staring at me, curiosity bringing a bright shine to her usually dull eyes, color watered down by her tough time behind rock solid bars. The sight of her eyes staring woefully at me many years ago was brought to mind, and my eyes stung.

"Everything is fine."  
"Okay... Right! I just remembered something!"Felyx said, slapping her forehead. She, careful not to move her left hands, reached into her skirt's hidden pocket, with made her twist her body into a complex and painful yoga pose. I tried not to wince as he stared at her. Finally, it seemed as if she found the object of her search.

"Uncle Quinn demands that you return to guard duty, although you're retired," Felyx told me bitterly, passing along a scroll with the stamp of the House of Quinn on it, as if she could not believe her "Uncle" would force a man out of retirement. Fury ran through my veins. I swear one day, he would get divine punishment for treating all of his people, the dwellers of this village, in a harsh way, such as imprisonemnt for stealing to provide for another poor family, beheading for just touching the hem of his robes and many more.

Clearing her throat, Felyx turned to me with a somewhat hopeful expression. From her bag, she fished a leather bound book and a long velvet case.

"Mr John, as I said earlier, I wish to learn self defense. Uncle Quinn would never left me learn something so dangerous, so could you teach me in secret? Here, Mr John. I even saved my Gems to buy these, as payment for teaching me! So, please, please! Teach me how to protect myself, Mr John!" Felyx pleaded, her bright eyes melting my empty heart and moulding it into something nicer, immediately cutting off the word 'No' from my mouth. Oh, traitorous heart! What do you feel towards this skinny youngling? I grabbed the antique pen and old books from Felyx's outstretched arm. It was a first edition copy of "Orphanage of Heartbreak", by an author I worship, No doubt, this old, worn book was worth thousands of Gems,and along with the antique silver pen, which had 'John' carved into the pen and under the large athemyst at the tip, would have taken millions of days to save enough Gems. Overwhelmed with gratitude towards a girl I took part in torturing, it took all of my manpower not to break down in tears before this ignorant girl.

"Fine, little Felyx. But these bones of mine," I shook my limbs for emphasis," are old, so I may not be able to teach you for long. Why don't we meet up once a week, or maybe two?" Feeling slightly proud of my steady voice, I anxiously waited for Felyx's answer. Contemplating her reply for a few seconds, the slight jerk of her head indicated that she agreed with my conditions.

I picked up her bag, which was a whole lot lighter, I supported Felyx as she stood up, wobbling towards the front door. She received her bag and carefully glided towards the front door.

"I'll see you next week, then, Mr John!" Felyx smiled cheerfully, before walking out of the door with all the grace of a fish out of water. Chuckling at the way her face contorted in confusion as she missed the door by inches, I loped back to the living room, and would have settled down in the chair, if there had not been something there.

On the lovely bright red couch Felyx had just warmed, there was another book. One of the forbidden ones. _**All About Pokemon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Three Years Later..._

 **Felyx**

It was nearing my fifteenth birthday, or so Quinn claimed. I was starting to doubt my relations to him and begun to question every single move he makes. We did not look alike in the slightest, and mysteriously, I feel a strange tingle that leaves me uncomfortable whenever he touches me. Though it might be because he was the murderer of John the Guard, who was very close to me.

"Felyx! You have some friends over from the village. Come down from your room this instant!" Quinn's voice boomed over the recording of my favourite band, Silent Cries. Groaning, I scampered off my bed before apprehension settled in me. I had no friends, not from the neighbourhood, much less from the village. A dozen questions bubbled to my lips, but I swallowed them down, causing an unpleasant churning in my stomach.

Quinn, as always, was in a formal suit with that hideous green and orange tie hung around his neck. Again, I contemplated whether or not my life would be easier if I grabbed the end of that tie and jerked it behind his head.

"Your friends," He sneered. I almost retorted by saying old coot. Not that his sneer bothered me. All he ever did was sneer anyway. Lately, he has been treating me with contempt, which no proper uncle would do. It irked me off. One day, he's be nice and immediately afterward, he'd make up for it by locking me up in my room and refusing to let me out. That was one of the reasons why I was doubtful of our so called niece, uncle relationship.

Warily, I opened the door.

And standing in front of me, with the widest smiles that has ever been directed at me, were three different people. People I've never seen in my whole life.

"Hi, Felyx! Remember me? We met when you got lost in the forest nearby! I'm glad to see that you're safe!" The only boy in the group said cheerily. I was about to shoo him away, for I had never met him in my life, was never lost in the nearby forest, and even if I did, I did not really care what my younger, carefree self did before that day, when I saw into the green eyes behind cold glasses. It was filled with hope and anxiety, almost as if telling me to play along. Clearing my throat, I decided to follow his lead. He had to have a good reason to plead so hard with his eyes, right?

"Yes, uh, hello, old friend!"I muttered, furiously thinking of many ways to say hi to a complete stranger without feeling awkward. "I... uh... See you've brought your... sisters..." I guess this was the right thing to say. The boy's eyes lit up with amusement as he introduced me to his sister, a girl who had the same features as him.

"This is Sophie, and this is my step-sister, Lania." Each of them did a small wave at me and without further ado, they grabbed my hands and pulled me away from my home, using the momentum to hitch me up on one of their shoulders.

"Bye, Quinn! I'll see you later!" I yelled, hoping that the panic at being forcefully whisked away won't show on my face. Quinn only grumbled in response and slammed the ever-growing smaller door.

* * *

When the sisters slowed down, I opened my eyes and blinked furiously. Those two ran so fast, my eyes stung. Not so gently, they let me down as they waited for the boy to catch up. Tense and slightly frightened, we waited. Not long after, he appeared.

"Whew! You guys run fast! Even I can't catch up!" The boy huffed, wiping his brow and effectively removing his honey blond hair from his eyes. One of the girls, Lania I think, mad a disgusted noise.

"Oi, Will. Can you please get rid of that?" She gestured at Will's head. Confused, he wrinkled his nose. Then relaxed his face as he smiled widely.

"Why? I don't look good in yellow?" He teased, shaking his hair for emphasis, even pulling a few strands out and tickling her under her nose. Lania sneezed loudly and glared at him.

"Stupid hunk of Trubbish waste!" She cursed as she got a hold on the yellow hairy mass and yanked it off, with a loud scream from Will. I turned away from them, laughter threatening to burst through sealed , I never knew boys could scream at such a high note! Unable to contain myself, I snickered, immediately drawing their attention to me. Feeling their gaze, I reluctantly faced them, and stifled a gasp. I was expecting bald patched on Will's head, but instead glossy jet black hair, darker than any night I've seen, was there, perfectly intact.

"Why the shocked face, Felyx? Surely, you can't have thought this fool's blond hair was real! He is not worthy of such a beautiful colour!" Lania cried, reading my expression with amazing accuracy. Will pouted in good nature and walked up to me.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Will, I'm fifteen years old and I'm single." He deadpanned. Lania scoffed.

"Hey now, it hasn't been years since you've interacted with a stranger, Will. You should know people don't introduce themselves like that," The very quiet girl, Sophie,spoke up. She was silent for so long, I completely forgot about her. She skin was deathly pale, and she kept shivering, although the sun was burning everything into a crisp. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Oh, Sophie! I'm so sorry! I forgot you can't sustain your form for long..." Will apologised, reaching for Sophie's hand. However, when he did, his limb just phased through Sophie, who shuddered. My jaw dropped. It was like Sophie wasn't there at all!

"But she seemed so tangible just now..." I wondered aloud, catching Sophie's look. Lania exchanged glances with her, and with a quick nod, Sophie retreated into darkness. Thinking that I've finally lost my marbles, I wildly shook my head. Someone sighed.

"We'll explain everything..." I heard Will say. I looked up just to see him pulling off his glasses and crouching in front of me. Will touched my cheek, and a small jolt of electricity hit me. The last thing I heard before hitting the bed was Lania's frustrated scream of "Idiot! Why did you zap her?"

* * *

I woke up from a nightmare to the frightening sensation of being smothered. Blindly, I thrashed, and my foot connected to something squishy. A loud groan helped me pinpoint where exactly the person smothering me was. Focusing so much that a bead of sweat dripped into my eye, I brought my foot back as much as I could in this restricted space and like a rubberband, I let it snap forward, pleading with whatever god was out there to connect my feet with the flesh of my attacker. Unfortunately, that never happened. Since I was paralyzed before my kick made contact.

"Whew! Thanks!" That muffled voice was familiar. Reaching out carefully, I manage to throw the cloth off me. Light blinded my eyes, and I breathed in the sweet air. Ah... Freedom...

"We never meant to scare you, you know." Sophie's soft voice whispered in my ear unexpectedly, raising goosebumps. Her breath was cold on my neck, and I rubbed it to get some feeling back into it. "No one blames you, though. Giving Will that kick. He's always a pain in the-" A loud shout drowned out her voice, but she didn't even flinch," when it comes to undercover missions. But once we get home, he'll be a real nice guy, I swear on the Spiritombs-"

"Sh! If anyone hears you saying that, you'll be locked up!" I warned her, shoving tears down my throat. I won't let anyone else get hurt because of the 'P' species after that... After all, Quinn has eyes and ears everywhere, or so he declares. Unexpectedly, Sophie just laughed. A soft tinkling one that seemed a bit too forced, but a small laugh nevertheless.

"Don't worry, we are well away from that wretched place your-" The vehicle I was in hit a bump, and I didn't hear her words. "Of an uncle claimed his own." Sophie continued, as if she did not feel that horrendous bump we hit. A little creeped out, I curled up to sleep, suddenly oh so tired. Shutting my eyes, I counted to ten, wondering why sleep would not take me. As I released a shuddering breath, something warm was slid up until my shoulders, and a cool object brushed my hair away from my face. Carefully, I cracked my eyes open. Two large red eyes, the colour of sunset, blinked at me, and the corners of the eyes crinkled, almost a smile.

"Goodnight, Felyx. We'll see you tomorrow."

The last few things I saw before I blacked out was those scarlet orbs alongside two black beads and wisps of blue covering a fraction of cerulean eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Felyx**

 _There was a crash somewhere in the kitchen, followed by a gunshot. Startled, the girl removed her headphones and looked up from her tattered book. Hastily, she wiped the glistening river flowing down her cheeks dry and stood up, allowing the thick tome fall to the ground. The unbelievably shiny letters formed the title of the book:_ **Overcoming Depression.** _Her PokePod slipped out of her hand and her headphone jack ripped free from the Pokepod. It shattered upon impact with the floor. The famous singer, Gothelle's, sang a long haunting note before the PokePod reached the floor, abruptly cutting off as the Pokepod became damaged beyond repair. As if possessed, the girl slowly opened her door, almost gliding towards the origins of the gunshot._

 _Shellshocked and dead to the world, she stepped on glass pieces, not noticing the crimson red blood oozing slowly out of the fresh cuts on the underside of her feet. She started hyperventilating as unfamiliar memories invaded her mind._

She was running through a burning field, legs and arms tired from sprinting for so long, lungs threatening to collapse. Loud bangs rang in the air, making her jump every five seconds. They were gaining on her... Fear drove her forwards, and she dropped to four limbs, crawling away.

"There you are..." A distorted menacing voice sent shivers down her spine. Yelping, she was roughly pulled away from the solid ground. Panicked, she squirmed, and even bit into her captor's gloved hand. Spitting out the horrible taste of burnt leather and blood, she growled, still trying to escape.

"Oh, no you don't." A blue light blinded her as she was exposed to electricity. Slipping into darkness, she heard the man promise that she'd be waking up in a safe place very soon.

 _Another gunshot jolted the girl out of her reverie. This shot brought her senses back. Gasping, she ran the length of the house, finally arriving at the once pristine kitchen. There was her uncle pointing an ancient sawed-off shotgun at another, who in the fetal position at his feet. Uncle Quinn's lined face was alight with fury, and spittle as well as foam formed on his lips, making him look even more so like a madman. The girl, sensing that she would be in danger if spotted, swooped behind the heavy door._

 _"Why do you have THIS in your possession? How did you attain it?" Uncle Quinn whispered. The other person whimpered, which only made Uncle Quinn bare his teeth in a sadistic smile. He kicked the person curled up on the floor and didn't flinch as the person coughed up blood on his shoes._

 _"Answer me, John!" Uncle Quinn roared. The girl's heart dropped to her stomach. John! She was even more frightened when she spotted what was in Uncle Quinn's hand. It was the book she had snitched from the black market, _**All About Pokemon** _. Terrified for John, the girl watched on helplessly. Answer him, John! She urged him mentally. Unfortunately, John couldn't read minds or even notice she was there. His brown eyes stared defiantly at Uncle Quinn, and his steely will to protect the girl clamped his mouth shut. Uncle Quinn, who got tired of waiting for an answer, shifted the gun and aimed at John's heart._

 _"I have no need for your services anymore. Goodbye, John. You can meet your fellow criminals in Hell." With that, he pulled the trigger..._

"Ah!" My vocals chord threatened to rip as I screamed my head off. My frantic breaths only made me even more thirsty for it. Swallowing air, I placed my hand over my heart, willing it to slow down. It continued it's pounding, making my head dizzy just to count how many beats a minute my heart is doing. All too sudden, a light was shined on my face, directly into my eyes. It's glare blinded me.

"Good evening, Felyx. Would you like dinner?" Squinting, I looked around for the speaker. When I couldn't spot her, she giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot humans have poor visibility." With that, a dark teal figure appeared.

It was a floating apparition. It had no clear clothes on, and it's body widened at it's... non-existent neck like a dress, which was adorned with bright red jewels. It's eyes, like two red suns, crinkled in a smile.

"What are you?" Never in my life had I been so startled. It was so disfigured, so surreal, and yet... so familiar. A strange feeling of nostalgia and recognition washed over me, drenching me in the sweet aroma of a flower I had not experienced before. The warm rays of the sun warming my tense back, and a shadow. They were always shadows, shadows of what I'll never see.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked with a weary and disappointed edge. That was when her voice clicked. Still unsure about this absurd answer, I replied with a question.

"So- Sophie? Is that you?" The weird little figure bobbed her head eagerly. In the blink of an eye, the figure grew twice its size. There was no sparkles, or a twirl of long cape whatsoever. One second there was a small and slightly adorable bobble head kind of... thing, then, the next there was a Sophie, who looked like she decided to copy the apparition's fashion sense.

Sophie was completely decked out. She had her wild bluish-green hair, the tips a light pink, tied up in a large bushy ponytail with red orbs on a string that throbbed with mysterious aura. She had the same jewels decorating her ears that were shaped like half of hearts. After looking at her ears, my eyes were compelled to stare into hers. Large orange eyes led me deeper into their depths, drowning me in their mysterious power. They blinked, long lashes gently brushing against her pale cheeks. The spell I was in was broken. Uncomfortably, I cleared my throat, emitting a small giggle from her. Her small lips were so red, it reminded me of my blood-filled dream. As if reading my mind, Sophie hid her mouth behind her hand. If I gathered enough courage to fall into her eyes again, I am certain I would have seen a glint of amusement. The same red jewels hung around her slender neck like a choker. Sophie stepped closer to me, and the darkness shimmered around her. For a fraction of a second, I could she her dress, which was the same color as her hair, green and slightly pink at the edges. The dress was a short empire styled kind of dress, and as soon as I spotted the dress, it molded into the background. Surprisingly, she was barefoot and... hovering over the ground?

"Good evening, Felyx. Would you like dinner?" Sophie repeated. She stretched her hand out for me to hold on, but I avoided it and staggered to my feet.

"What... How...?" I said, in a semi-shocked state. Sophie's smile faltered, and she bit her lip, revealing rather tiny but razor sharp teeth. A trickle of red liquid seeped from her lips and she rubbed it off, seemingly undisturbed.

"She's a Misdreavus Pokemorph." Out of the shadows, a sombre Will appeared.

His demeanor was drastically different from before. His eyes no longer glowed with mischief. And his wardrobe had underwent a through change. His glossy black hair peeped through a white cap with two bold black and yellow stripes forming a pair of wings on the front of the cap. A rather eye catching yet simple design, which told me all I needed to know about him. He wore a yellow T-shirt over a black long-sleeve shirt with the same design shimmering on his chest. His faded blue jeans had three pockets, and the wings were sewn onto the right pocket. He wore black trainers that looked really comfy. I wonder where he got them. Then, his bag caught my eye. To say that his bag was dirty was a major understatement. The poor bag was now the darkest of grays, with darker splotches where mud and other fluids stained the- Is that blood?

Will, feeling me seize him up, shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Felyx, right? We never really got to be properly acquainted. My name is Will Caster (CASE-ter). Pleased to meet you," said Will, and he reached forward to briefly hold my hand. Yes, he definitely changed, and I think I like this side of him better. When he brushed his fingers against my palm, I hoped that the jolt of electricity I felt was only my imagination.

"This is my friend and mentor, Sophie Caster. And Lania Roulette, the charming lady setting up for dinner, is my full sister." Lania, hearing her name, peeked at me from around the corner, and smiled kindly at me.

"Hold on, if Lania is your full sister, why doesn't she have the same last name as you?" The question slipped from my lips before I registered it. Lania and Will exchanged amused glances with each other, as if very used to the question I presented to them.

"Let's all start from the beginning..."


	6. Chapter 6

**"Let's all start from the beginning..."**

 **Will**

Felyx waited eagerly for us to start explaining things to her. For someone who just met us, she seemed too trusting. I fear she will not be able to be of an asset to us. A trusting Morphling is a gullible one. They are usually unable to harm others due to their naturally soft hearts. Sighing mentally, I checked Felyx off the list for potential recruits in the dangerous areas of where we were taking her. Hopefully, the other newbie would prove to be a bit more wary of his surroundings.

"You see, Sophie, Will and I are what some people call Morphlings, or Pokemorphs. We can transform into a specific pokemon at will. Did you understand?" Lania started, brushing her greasy hands on her apron. She gave me a pointed glare and conversed with me.

 _Well, tell her!_ Lania urged me, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows at me. Sophie caught on, and the ghost of a smile flickered through her mask.

"So... Pokemon really exist? That floating thing was real, not just a dream?" Felyx spoke up. Curious, I cocked my head at her, looking at her properly for the first time. Felyx was rather small for a human girl, and her eyes were too revealing of her emotions, unlike Sophie's carefully constructed nonchalant gaze. She seemed too carefree and cheery, not at all similar to the other Pokemorph recruiting missions I've been on. They had all suffered because they were different, and yet, Felyx was untouched by the hatred for humankind every single Pokemon had managed to breed within their hearts, no matter how small that hatred may be. Searching deeper within her through the windows of her soul, I realized with a start: Felyx had wonderful violet eyes. And I was like the curious, but hapless fly, without knowing it, I had grown too close to the flame, wondering how this little sunshine the form of a girl, seemed to stare up at me with such unwavering attention. Shaking my head slightly, I lifted my cap off and ran my hand through my hair. As I did so, I could have sworn I saw something beyond that cheery face emerge, something close to grief and relief, but not quite. However, when I turned around to get a better look, it was gone, replaced by the same ignorance that irks me. A seed of doubt crawled into my heart, and I mentally scratched Felyx's name back onto my list. Something just does not add up...

"As- as I told you earlier, Sophie is a Midreavous Morphling, a hauntingly beautiful ghost type. I'm an Emolga Pokemorph, an agile electric-flying mouse type. And Lania..." I lowered my voice so that only Felyx could hear, "Lania is special, an unknown Pokemon specimen. She's unique, but don't tell her I said that." I added with a wink, trying to shake off the uneasiness I felt about Felyx. Felyx broke into a toothy grin and winked back.

* * *

"We were either recruited like you-" I started, but was interrupted by Felyx. "Kidnapped, you mean. I was still taken away from the house without my consent." Lania covered her mouth and coughed loudly, cheekbones raised when her hand fell away.

"All right. Either kidnapped or came to the base camp, where we're taking you, on our own. There, we are sorted into groups based on an assessment by Captains of each group-slash-division. Training to become a Fledged Morphling or Pokemorph, Fledged means acknowledged or official by the way, will occupy the next 6 months there. If you drop out of training, you have to be relocated into Division B, and serve only at Base. You can't go for missions and stuff like that. If you pass training, you'd be assigned to a senior, your mentor. You take on the mentor's last name, because from then on, you are family. That's why Sophie and my last names are the same, and Lania has another last name, even though we were born with the same parents," I explained, watching with satisfaction as understanding dawned in Felyx's eyes.

Abruptly, we hit a bump in the road. There was angry gasp as stew spilled over the floor of the van. Lania hurried off to fix the mess made by her stew, Sophie following to help me, leaving us alone.

"Will? I assume I'm a Pokemorph, since you're taking me there," Felyx started. "But I don't get it, how do you people know?" I shrugged.

"Not quite sure of it myself, but as they say: The nose knows," I answered, tapping my nose thoughtfully, because Emolga has the most sensitive nose out of all the mouse Pokemon. It was a weak attempt at a joke, but it worked as Felyx smiled wider.

We started exchanging lame jokes that way, trying to see which person can come up with the most jokes. In the end, I won by a landslide, as Felyx only had a handful to tell. As we steadily approached the base camp, with a pang, I realized I wanted the time to freeze, so that I can enjoy this moment forever. As a newly appointed Captain, I could no longer afford such luxuries like spare time and hanging out with friends. This was the most fun I had ever had after the promotion. A cold fist wrapped around my heart. _What if Felyx isn't really a Pokemorph?_ My mind swarmed with what ifs. The fist clenched tighter, and my primal instincts rose up from slumber and growled. The thought of Felyx returning to where she came from, no it was not her home, made me angry. That Quinn character had an aura of evil surrounding him, the stench of corruption of the human heart. The fist sealed my heart in a casing of cold ice, and the fire of determination washed over it.

I sneaked a peek at the small girl, the girl carrying many secrets and decided right there and then. _**She's not going back there.**_ _**Never.**_

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is kinda short. I kid of ran out of ideas on what to write.**

 **Many thanks to** Umbruhon **for the OC, the charming Will Caster.**


End file.
